<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Class Is In Session by evepolasstri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040357">Class Is In Session</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evepolasstri/pseuds/evepolasstri'>evepolasstri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Smut, do teachers still hold rulers? i don't know, just enjoy the sexual content, the only thing missing is Villanelle holding a ruler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evepolasstri/pseuds/evepolasstri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Relax.” The dirty blonde comforted her. “He left early for some meeting. I was listening to him on the phone.”</p><p>Eve exhaled a sigh of relief as she slowly approached the desk. “Then, why are you here?”</p><p>“Why are you here?” Villanelle wondered, her eyebrow raising.</p><p>“I don’t need a reason to be here, Villanelle. He’s my husband.” </p><p>OR</p><p>the one where Eve plans to surprise Niko at work, but finds Villanelle in the classroom instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Class Is In Session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Brrrng, brrrrng.</em> The school bell was thankfully making its final ring of the day. Eve decided to take it upon herself to surprise Niko at work. Their marriage had been on the rocks lately due to Eve being buried up to her neck with MI6 files, so she thought showing up unannounced would make it up to him. Perhaps it would also allow her to focus her mind on something other than Villanelle, who was all she could seem to think about lately.</p><p>Making her way through the hall, Eve smiled as she passed a number of familiar faces of Niko’s coworkers. Eve bounced along the hallway as she reached her destination of Niko’s room. As she walked in, she saw a hand placed on top of his desk, noticing a body bent down behind. “Playing hide and seek?” Eve playfully joked as the person behind the desk stood to their feet….but it wasn’t Niko.</p><p>“Hi, Eve.” A chill quickly ran down Eve’s spine as her knees slightly buckled.</p><p>“Villanelle?!” Eve whispered, her voice trying to remain as calm as possible. “What are you doing here-” She paused before continuing. “You didn’t hurt him, did you?”</p><p>“Relax.” The dirty blonde comforted her. “He left early for some meeting. I was listening to him on the phone.”</p><p>Eve exhaled a sigh of relief as she slowly approached the desk. “Then, why are you here?”</p><p>“Why are <em>you</em> here?” Villanelle wondered, her eyebrow raising.</p><p>“I don’t need a reason to be here, Villanelle. He’s my husband.”</p><p>“I know, and I’m so sorry for you.” Villanelle remarked, her typical ‘smug asshole’ style taking control.</p><p>“Fuck you.” Eve spat like a snake full of venom.</p><p>Villanelle allowed her fingertips to walk across Niko’s desk, the space between her and Eve shrinking. “You look beautiful, you know that?” Villanelle admired Eve’s black cocktail dress.</p><p>“I guess.” Eve said in a low, unimpressed voice.</p><p>Villanelle continued her journey over to Eve as she walked around her frame, coming up from behind her. Eve began to experience that familiar tingle whenever Villanelle was near her. <em>Fuck.</em> She could practically feel her body turning into mush. “That desk is so…..empty, don’t you think?” Villanelle toyed with the brunette, her fingers slowly gliding up Eve’s back. “It needs something on it.” Villanelle insisted, the warm breath from her mouth hovering over Eve’s neck.</p><p>“Like what?” Eve couldn’t resist as she quickly asked.</p><p>“Like.…you.” Villanelle spoke in a soft tone. “Yeah…” She paused. “I think you bent over that desk would look amazing.”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>That was it. Eve sensed her entire body clenching as she bit down softly on her bottom lip. Villanelle took it upon herself to place a few soft kisses on Eve’s exposed shoulder. Eve felt Villanelle slowly pushing her closer to the desk, the two of them taking baby steps together until Eve’s abdomen was pressed against the front of the desk. “Bend.” Villanelle hissed as her hand fell below Eve’s waist and across her thigh, using a free hand to lift up Eve’s dress. Eve stretched forward as her body draped over the desk. “Spread for me, baby.” Eve softly whimpered as she did what she was told, her legs spreading wide for Villanelle.</p><p>“Good girl.” Villanelle said behind a devilish grin. Bending down to her knees momentarily, Villanelle took hold of Eve’s panties, sliding them all the way down to the pair of heels she was wearing. Standing back up, Villanelle used her fingers to gently rub Eve’s inner thighs as her fingers crept over to Eve’s clit.</p><p>“Stop teasing me.” Eve cried out, her wetness practically dripping down her leg. Eve didn’t have to say one more word as Villanelle inserted two fingers quickly into Eve, a soft groan escaping the brunette’s lips. “Fuck!” She shouted as Villanelle quickly extended her arm around to Eve’s mouth, covering it. “Shh. We have to be quiet.” Quiet? How could Eve possibly be quiet with Villanelle fingerfucking her over a desk? Eve gasped as Villanelle’s fingers hooked inside of her, tenderly hitting her g-spot.</p><p>“I’ve been watching you, Eve.” Villanelle whispered once she leaned in and pressed against her ear, her hot breath causing Eve to moan. “You’ve been a bad girl. So I had to punish you.”</p><p>If this was Villanelle’s idea of punishment, then Eve could certainly get used to it.</p><p>“Fuck…you’re so wet, baby.” The raspy, Russian accent of Villanelle relished with excitement.</p><p>“Now what I want you to do is come on my fingers.” Villanelle instructed her company, her fingers continuing to move inside of Eve. “Can you do that, Eve?”</p><p>Eve nodded, another whimper escaping her mouth as she tried to stay quiet.</p><p>“But not yet. I want you to hold it as long as you can. Feel my fingers inside of you.”</p><p>Eve shook her head, snapping back at Villanelle. “No.…please, Vill. I want to come.”</p><p>“Please, huh?” Villanelle was enjoying this now. Big mistake on Eve’s part.</p><p>“Please, baby.” Eve felt her pussy clenched on Villanelle’s fingers, her back arching as her entire body ached from V’s touch.</p><p>“No.” Villanelle hissed back as the pace of her fingers picked up, the tips slamming against Eve’s inner spot.</p><p>“Fuck!” Eve cried out, unable to contain her moans.</p><p>“I said…quiet.” Villanelle said followed by a smack against Eve’s ass. Eve growled upon feeling the smack, her legs shaking at the hand of Villanelle.</p><p>“Vill….please. I can’t hold it. I’m gonna come.” Eve pleaded with the woman behind her, her own fingers scratching at the desk in front of her.</p><p>“Okay, baby.” Villanelle finally gave in, a smile stretched upon her face. “Come for me.”</p><p>Villanelle could barely finish her sentence before Eve reached her orgasm, her entire body tightening around Villanelle’s touch as she clenched her jaw. Her eyes closed tightly as she rode the wave through, reaching her hand around to Villanelle’s thigh as she squeezed tightly. “God…yes...I’m coming!” Eve shouted as she finished, her legs jerking against the desk.</p><p>Villanelle released her fingers from inside the older woman as Eve spun around to place a kiss on Villanelle’s lips, using her hands to pull her dress back down. “You’re ridiculous.” Eve said as playfully as possible.</p><p>“What? I’ve always loved school.” Villanelle said with a wink.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was wrestling with this idea for a while and I hadn't seen it done yet, so ya! enjoy!</p><p>(also trying to readjust myself back into the twitter fandom, so - @dreamofeve)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>